When
by The Not-So It Girl
Summary: A collection of drabbly stories about different occurences in Supernatural. T to be safe.
1. When Cas Met Sam

Disclaimer:I do not own SPN. If I did, we'd see more shirtless Sam moments. ;)

Author's Note:Just a spur of the moment idea I got like, two seconds ago. It's going to be a series called 'When.' Updated at least once a week under normal circumstances. And yes, I know I have another story going, but I'll update that later. I really wanted to do this. I know it's short, but there suppossed to be sort of drabbly.

Castiel had heard many things about Sam Winchester, and little to none of them were good. He had heard he had Supernatural powers that were getting stronger. He had heard that he was evil. He had heard that he consorted with at least one demon. He had heard that Sam Winchester would be the death of them all. But nothing shocked him more than what he saw when he met Sam Winchester.

He saw a faithful man with good intentions. He saw a confused, misguided soul who desperately wanted to be good. He saw a boy that wanted to be accepted. He saw a boy with faith in the angels. And he saw the dissappointment in Sam's eyes when the angel-the good creature, the being of forgiveness in Sam's eyes-hesitated to shake his hand.

That was what Cas saw when he first met Sam Winchester.

And that's when he first began to specualte that maybe his superiors weren't being fair. Maybe they were giving him half truths and white lies. Maybe Sam could be redeemed.


	2. When John Taught Dean to Drive

Disclaimer:I unfortunately do not own SPN.

Author's note: A bit of normalcy for Dean for once!When his father taught him to drive.I don't know how to drive so there's not gonna be a lot of technical terms in there.

Dean started the ignition and followed his father's gruff voice offering instructions. Dean was almost 14 and about to need a driving permit. It would come in handy.

9 year old Sam sat in the back of the Impala. Most little brothers would be scared out of their wits to have a big brother driving, but Sam trusted Dean with everything.

Dean was gliding along the dirt road when he saw a corner. He'd been having trouble turning. Dad told him to relax and steer. The turn was coming up...

And he made it!

Dean was so happy. It was the first time he had successfully rounded a corner. He stopped the car at the motel. Dad gave him a pat on the back and Sam fist-bumped him. For the first time in a long time, Dean felt normal.


	3. When Bobby met Sam

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own SPN.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Ugh, I'm too lazy to post a chapter for my story Discoveries tonight. I'll try tomorrow.

Anyways, to repay you, a little drabble on the boys meeting Bobby. By the way, this one is also pre-series. And it might be a little longer than the last few. The next one will probably be When Bobby Met Dean.

Bobby was pacing around the room, hoping to hear a phone ring. He had it on good authority that John might have word on the Demon, and he wanted to make sure his old-friend was alright. And, okay, yeah. It wouldn't hurt to be included or at least told about John's plan. But mostly the former.

Anyways, when he was finally about to give up and just go read up on lore, he heard a pounding on his door. He scrambled to answer, and found John Winchester, wearing an apologetic smile. A young boy, no more than nine at his feet.

"This must be the little un, huh?"Bobby asked.

John nodded. "Yeah, I think I might have a a lead on you-know-what, but this could be dangerous. And well, I don't have anyone else that could.

"Could wha-" Bobby stopped in his tracks. He just now realized that John. Wanted him. To take care of his youngest son.

As touched as Bobby was that John entrusted him with this task, he was no good with kids. He was about to tell John that, but he made the mistake of looking into his pleading eyes.

"Ah, well, I guess I can eyeball the rug-rat for a day or two."

"Thanks Bobby,"John turned to the young boy. "Sam, I need you to be good for Bobby, can you do that for me?"

"Yessir,"Sam said, a tad glumly. John ruffled the boys long hair affectionately and Sam let out a chuckle. "Be safe, dad."

"You too, Sammy,"John said turning back to Bobby. "Thanks again, Bobby. Really. Dean and I should be going."

And like that, John disappeared, zooming off in the Impala.

Bobby turned to Sam and looked at the kid, scrutinizing.

He could tell that Sam was shy. He smiled politely, but offered no formal introduction.

"Well, I'm Bobby as you probably gathered. You wanna get inside? I've got a pizza in the oven. Sam nodded.

"Thanks,"he whispered. Almost a bit scared, like he needed permission, acceptance. And from that moment, Sam was Bobby's boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own this amazing, lovely show. But I write about it!

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, it's been forever since I've posted on When huh. Someone game this idea of the first time Dean saved Sam from something 's supershort, but really sweet. I thought it would be fun. Now, on with the story!

It was supposed to be easy. 10 year old Dean and his Dad just had to burn some bones while Sam waited in the car. But, Sam's never been one for following instructions. He got scared when he heard a series of loud bangs and went to find Dean.

But he got into some troubles. Some invisible, evil wind had a hold of him. At first, the little boy was fascinated by this impossibility. But then he couldn't breathe. He tried, but something was stopping to him.

"Dea-Dea-De-D-d"Sam managed to rasp out. He was about to pass out when he heard one of those loud bangs that had previously frightened him. The push stopped. The spirit was gone.

"No one messes with Sammy!"Dean shouted, even though it was gone. Then he knelt down to the crying Sammy and held him tight.

"I gotcha little brother. Shhh. I gotcha.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own SPN!

Author's Note: Hey! I really don't have a good excuse for not updating this story, but I'll try to update it regularaly. If you have any requests just let me know in a review! I'm gonna do one I said I'd do a while back, When Dean Met Bobby! So, here you go.

Bobby had gotten an urgent call from Bobby, saying his one year old was sick and he needed to take him to the hospital, so could Bobby PLEASE watch over his five year old?

Around this time, Bobby and John didn't know each other very well, and honestly didn't even know if they could trust each other. But if John was willing to leave Dean with him, Bobby decided it must be important.

When Bobby heard the grumble of the Impala a few hours later, he hurried to the door quickly. He opened it to see a young, sandy haired boy already standing there, and John driving away.

"Hey kid; I'm Bobby, a friend of your Dad's," Bobby said a bit uneasily.

"Yeah, I know who you are,"Dean said, not with a mean or kind tone, his voice totally bland.

"Er...everything okay, kid?"

"NO!"Bobby started at the sudden outburst of the kid. He knew that John guy was quite the character, but- "I'm sorry. It's just my brother is really sick and my Dad won't let me go with 'im."

"Oh,"Bobby said. He didn't have a lot of experience with kids, so he wasn't quite sure how he could comfort Dean. "Well, your Dad and brother,"he emphasized the word, "should be home in an hour or so. Tell ya what, why don't we go downtown and get something like a book to read your brother when he gets back, huh? To make him feel better?"

Dean's eyes shone at the idea of a present for Sammy, and from that moment forward, he was Bobby's Boy.


End file.
